


Mans Best Friend

by SelcaSeffy



Category: True Blood
Genre: Dogs, Gen, IsADog, OC, Transported, Umyeah, idk - Freeform, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelcaSeffy/pseuds/SelcaSeffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a girl is transported from our world into the true blood world as a dog.</p><p>Also in which Sookie adopts a dog and things get crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mans Best Friend

I knew what death was and I knew who would die first.....at least I thought I did.  
My name is Ishval Hardee. I am a normal girl of 14 years. I am Nigerian/Indian/Irish/Cuban/Scottish/Korean. 

You know what they say about death.  
"Its painless."  
"No more pain on the other side."  
"Heaven is a beautiful bright place."  
Etc.  
Etc.

Don't believe that!  
Death is painful and you don't go to heaven at all based on my experience. You don't have a conscious, you float aimlessly around a dark empty pit. There's no brightness or golden gate looming over you.

No.  
Essentially you are born again.  
Yup.

When you die your soul leaves its previous body to seek and settle into a new body.  
Ever time someone dies another is born.

In my case,it was a little different.

And by that I mean,I was reborn as a dog in a whole different universe.

=============================================

I was cold and hungry...mostly hungry. There were other bodies squirming around me and it was cold. There was lots of barking and sounds of shuffling feet.

I learned later on that I was born in the pound.

Near my mother I was safe and warm. And she carried the most delicious milk. I snuggle closer to her.

**

My ears and eyes are open and we are somewhere different now. We are safe and warm and it's so quiet here. I can see my mother now.

She is big and brown and black and fluffy. She has white spots along her neck and paws. And the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

I learn later that the hoomans call her a spaniel mix. But I don't care what my mother is,she takes care of me and she loves me.

**

I am bigger now and mother has gone. The hoomans say she has been adopted. I don't know what that means but it takes my mother away and then my 4 brothers.  
I haven't been adopted yet but I still hope that I will.

I am 8 weeks old today and I'm all alone.

**

I am 1 year old today. I spent my puppyhood here with the rescue staff. I have been here longer then all the others.

I am big like mother was with floppy ears and hair all over. And I also have big blue eyes like momma did.

How come nobody wants me?

**

I am 1 year and 6 months and finally someone stands outside my cage to see me. She is blonde and taller than me and her hair is pulled back into a ponytail. She looks young but they keep saying the number 24. I am confused. I tilt my head and lean in the kennel wire to get a sniff when she sticks her hand out. She smells like apple pie and oak trees and I love it. I pick her hand all over and I taste her scent in my mouth now.

She calls me Blueberry. She says because of my beautiful blue eyes. 

Her name is Sookie Stackhouse and she's my new owner. She gives me a brand new turquoise collar with silver tags and she climbs into a truck with me in the back. There is somebody else with her. Her brother because they have the same scent. Although his is sorta masked with some very strong cologne.

I finally have an owner and I love it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it....don't feel shy,go ahead and tap that kudos button


End file.
